The Blood Moon
by W0LFI3MANIA
Summary: Theres a new girl in town and she has definetly got her red eyes on Scott. While coming in between Scott and Allison, you should really wonder, what are her true intentions, is it for true love? Or revenge? What will happen when Scott forgets Allison due to a certain blonde? Scott has totally changed due to Cassadeen, but what happened? Read the drama and romance blossoming. Review
1. The Girl Next Door

Vampires and Werewolves

Chapter One- The Girl Next Door

W0LFI3MANIA

*All rights belong to their original owners, but the plot line belongs to me*

*W0LFI3MANIA*

"Go!" a cold voice sneered at the blonde-haired beauty. She turned around, angry and started to walk, her hair waving with the wind. She stopped and turned around one more time, bidding her final goodbye to the dark place. The black boots made a sound as the girl strutted across the pavement. Finally, she was forever gone.

*W0LFI3MANIA*

"Scott, I said no wolf powers!" the boy impatiently yelled at his friend. He grinned, trying to act as innocent as he could. Suddenly, a buzz could be heard from his phone, signaling that he has received a text. As a ball zoomed by, he caught it and called out to Stiles to pause. Rushing towards his bag, he secretly hoped that the text was from his ex-girlfriend. As he reached for his phone, disappointment hit him, it was a text from his mother.

"Scott, I have some news for you." the beta read out loud. Confused, the teen suddenly started to worry. What if something happened to Allison? He started to run back to his home, wondering about the news he was about to receive. Stiles followed the wolf in his blue jeep as he ran across the school and towards his house. As he reached his destination, he flung open the door.

"Mom?" he yelled. Silence filled the house as he yelled for his mother one more time. His face slackened, his brows furrowed and his eyes darted everywhere; he was worried. He ran out of the house only to bump into his mother. Relieved, he started to yell at his mother about scaring him and sending texts that didn't explain much.

"Scott, we have an audience here." she warned her son, eyeing him with a very strict look. Scott turned around, afraid that he has just made a fool out of himself. Silence filled the cold January air as the awkward pause between them carried on. The blonde broke the silence, clearing her throat of a fake cough. She took out her hand and smiled, greeting her new friends with a shake.

"I'm Cassadeen, but call me Cassie. I'm the new girl next door." she aquatinted. Stiles smiled, excited that he could finally get some action in his life.

"Scott McCall. That's Stiles." he replied with two-worded introductions. She smiled, shaking the firm hand of the beta. She started to walk towards her house, but turned around and gave a flirtatious wink to Scott.

"Why do you get all the girls? Do I really look that bad?" Stile asked with a bit of sarcasm and exaggeration in his voice. Mrs. McCall smiled, appreciating his sense of humor. Scott smirked and Stiles shook his head. "No, you can't do that McCall!" he exclaimed. Scott grinned and smiled back at his friend.

*W0LFI3MANIA*

As the bell rung, the teenagers in the classroom ran out of the room, excited to finally get a break from classes. Scott piled up his books, grabbed his back pack and walked out the room, only to bump into Allison. They still kept in touch, talking to each other during lunch, but it was still awkward. They walked to lunch together, popping questions about their daily lives and school. As Cassadeen walked into the lunch room, sporting a black tank top and black lace skirt, she waved to Scott and he smiled back. Cassadeen walked closer and took a seat next to Scott. He smiled and greeted her, asking about her first day of school. She smiled flirtatiously, answering and asking more questions. As Allison walked into the lunch room, she noticed Scott and Cassadeen laughing and she felt a pang of jealousy and an urge to kill her, but refrained. She walked towards Scott's table and sat down along with Stiles and Lydia.

"Hey Allison." he greeted. Allison smile grew. She could still see that sparkle in his eyes, a sign that he still loved her. She sat down in front of Scott asking random questions here and there, but was always interrupted when Cassadeen would always pull up a flirtatious remark.

"I haven't met you, yet. I'm Allison." she added a bit of rancor in her tone.

"Cassadeen." she said in a vindictive attitude. A smirk was plastered on Cassadeen's face and an angry scarlet covered Allison's face. "Hey Scotty, would you mind getting me an apple, will you?" while she flirtatiously bit her lips, Scott excitedly got up from his seat and went on the lunch line to do what Cassadeen asked. She smirked and gave Allison a proud look.

"Look, bitch. This is how its all gonna go down. I get Scott and you go back to your pathetic life. OK?" she cruelly claimed. Allison's normally sweet and pleasant demeanor soon started to change. Her face contorted with fury and her eyes sparkled with violence. She felt her hands clench with excessive power, a devious glance was spread across her face.

"Easy there tiger. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours, would you?" the girl obnoxiously remarked with a deceitful grin. Once Scott came back, Allison tried welcoming him back with a warm smile and greeting, but was interrupted when Cassadeen puckered her lips and planted a kiss on Scotts cheek. She took the apple from his frozen hand and bit into it with a large crunching sound, penetrating the skin of the perfect colored apple, which Scott probably took his time to pick. Allison flusteredly pushed in her chair, hinting that she was a bit irritated. It soon started to grow awkward between them until Lydia and Stiles came in. Eventually, the lunch bell rung.

*W0LFI3MANIA*

The bright stars shifted in the night sky as Scott watched them on the roof. Cassadeen smiled as she made her way up to the roof to join him. He turned around and gave a polite smile to her. They both looked up to the starts, lost in their own thoughts, each one thinking about something completely different. Cassadeen slowly lowered her head to where Scotts shoulder located and leaned on it. Scott sat there wondering about Allison and ways to rekindle their relationship. He knew they still had that spark, something that was never lost in the process. Yes, it might have decreased a slight bit, but it was still strong. Suddenly, Cassadeen looked up and made eye contact with Scott's brown eyes. She leaned in with her lips puckered, ready for a small kiss. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he parted his lips slightly. She felt captivated in this moment and a feeling she's never felt before. She felt her strength rushing out as a moment of peace and serenity overwhelmed her. As she reached in, he parted, turning his head in another direction. She felt rejected, angry and frustrated. Her fist clenched and she went a bit berserk.

"Maybe you should leave." he stated, getting a bit worried.

"Poor Scott, do you really believe that if I was your little "pretend girlfriend", Allison will actually become jealous and want you back ?" she retorted. Baffled, Scott couldn't speak. This was a side he never saw of Cassadeen before. The sweet, nice and innocent girl was not the image he had of her anymore.

"Well Scott, let's just say, I had a little project of my own." she added. Scott's eyes grew big as he saw her eyes twinkle with an unusual eye color; red. "I need you to be, how can I say this, a pet." she said with a smirk. Scott scooted away, careful of this lunatic. Cassadeen stood up, looking at her nails with one hand folded across. "I know your a werewolf, Scott." she blurted out.

"How did you know that?" he asked, befuddled.

"Let's just say, I did my research." she answered falsely. She strutted towards Scott, who was backing up.

"Stay away from me." he warned. His eyes glowed a bright yellow like the moon light. His nails sharpened and grew into claws. Hair grew and aligned with the perimeter of his face. He warned her one more time, flashing his claws at her as a subtle advice.

"Now, is that a way to treat your new girlfriend?" she asked, obviously sarcastically. Scott's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, confused by the statement Cassadeen just made. In a flash, her perfectly white teeth changed into something deadlier; razor sharp fangs. Her once tan skin look as if it got bleached and turned into a paler color, which almost looked like white. She attacked, making the first move. She sank her teeth into the boy, creating two deep punctures in his neck. He screamed in agony, clutching the bite marks as it burned like a fire. Suddenly, he stopped. Cassadeen kicked him off the roof, knowing that he would survive. He landed on the yard with a soft thud. She smiled and licked the blood of her fangs and smiled at her success.

"Operation: Wolf-Boy. Complete" she smiled cunningly, happy of her accomplishment.


	2. Memory Blanks

Blood Moon- Chapter Two

Chapter One- Memory Blank

W0LFI3MANIA

*All rights belong to their original owners, but the plot line belongs to me*

**(AN: I've decided to set a goal. My goal is for each new chapter, the total words in my story should increase by the minimum of fifty words. I want to thank everyone who read it (SEVENTY-SIX). I want to thank my first reviewer, BeautifulAngelXx. This girl was also my first favorite. Thank you everyone for reading. Please read and review!)**

*W0LFI3MANIA*

A gust of the cold January air filled the room as the two walked in, leaving every student gaping or stunned. Smiling at her new found popularity, she strutted in with a striped t-shirt, skinny black jeans and a black leather jacket. Her heels clicked against the tiled floor, her grin wide as girls scowled at their stolen spotlight. Scott grinned as girls looked at him with a drooling mouths and teasing looks. Cassadeen mentioned a word that was foreign to him, a word he has never experienced: popular. He rolled the unfamiliar word on the tip of his tongue. His lips parted, created a big smile. His abs were seen trough his tight, white v-neck, complimented with his black leather jacket and blue jeans. Scott and Cassadeen looked almost as if they were siblings wearing matching outfits. Allison blushed as she saw him walk towards her. Hurried, she tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, Scott. Scott! Scott!"she repeated, trying to get his attention. As the cold air brushed against Allison's arm, Scott put his hand around Cassadeen's waist. Cassadeen turned around to face Allison and plastered on her face was a look that belonged to a trouble maker. She eased her worries by reassuring herself that Scott has not replaced her. She convinced herself that their love was still strong and there will always be room for her in his heart. She was jealous, angry and frustrated. Impatient, she slammed her locker door and caught up to Scott when the bitch was out of sight.

"Hey Scott. Scott! Scott?" Allison asked frustrated. He ignored her as if she was invisible and never existed. She felt as if one of her own arrows hit her in the heart. She hated this feeling; the feeling of weakness. His brown hair turns, revealing the face Allison dreams of every night, only to reveal that she isn't with him in the morning.

"Hey beautiful." he said, giving her a flirtatious smile. She returned the smile, the knots in her stomach tightening. The way his crooked lips create the most perfect smile seem to energize her. "What's your name again?" he asked, ripping Allison's heart in two with vulgar power. Her heart sank, dropping to the lowest pit. The pain caused was unbearable. Did he think it was a funny joke, because she didn't.

"You think this is funny Scott, because I don't!" she exclaimed, holding back her tears. Scott eyes burned with fury, but was put out when he heard a soft beat. The beat was passionately played by someone who was delicate and fragile. Returning his eyes back to the unknown girl, he knew that she was utterly hurt. His eyes widened showing confusion as he furrowed his brows. He smiled kindly and apologized, proposing that maybe she mistaken him for someone else. There it was again; the soft beat. Hit with a soft force, the sound comforted him for some unknown reason. It accelerated as he turned around, turning his back against the black haired female. He wondered about the drum's source. Maybe it was just a sound in his head, or maybe it was the sound of Cassadeen's heart, after all, they were dating. As he walked down the hall, screams were being yelled and calls of help were being issued. He turned around as if it was a known instinct. He ran towards the pale girl and kneeled next to her. He cried in a wailing voice, begging someone to save this innocent girl. As the nurse came running by, Scott made room for help, but never left the girl's side. Soon, the hospital cars arrived.

*W0LFI3MANIA*

She woke up to the most beautiful brown eyes. Sunlight peeked throughout the monotonous blue curtains surrounding the perimeter of the window and made his hair become lighter. His cute smile was once again back on his face. She gifted him back a silent smile. As she looked into his eyes, the memories came rushing back. Their first kiss, their first date, everything and the think she missed most; the nights she spent with Scott in his arms protectively around her, which gave her a sense of security. She snapped back to reality, her vivid memories soon started to fade away.

"You need anything?" he asked kindly, trying his very best to act polite. The girl shook her head and they sat their in awkward silence. Once again, Scott heard that soft drum, beating fiercely and rather quickly. There was a correlation between this mysterious beat and the sound his heart produced, the loud and quick pounding that caused the knots in his stomach to tighten. They soon wondered off in their own little worlds, each thinking of something completely different. He started pondering about the soft drum. How could he have heard it when Cassadeen was no where to be found? Maybe it was a sound that his mind created as a thought of comfort.

"Do you hear that?" he blurted, soon regretting asking the question. Allison sat up in her bed and the room fell into a cold silence as no words were being traded. She looked towards the window pane as if there was an authentic memory rolling back. You could hear the peace as Scott stared at Allison curiously. Sure, she was beautiful and she's got the brains, but Scott felt that their was much more to this girl. The way she was colorless during her duration with the unknown classmates, but when with her friends, she seemed to brighten up like a lightbulb lighting up a dark room. She never regularly cared about her appearances. She was carefree, brave and boisterous.

"That quick and fierce drum beat that always calms you down?" she started to answer. He watched as her hair twisted into beautiful black curls and fall out of place, blocking Scott from seeing part of her flawless face. She smiled again and started to speak, "It's my heart beat. You've always told me that you listen to it for comfort." He stiffened, wondering if he knew about his secret.

"How do you know its not just a sound I hear inside my head?" he asked, trying to sway her explanation. "After all, humans can't hear a heart beat with a naked ear." he retorted.

"Humans can't, but werewolves can." her eyes sparkled. He knew what this meant, she knew her secret. "Don't worry Scott, after all, you were the one who told me." her lips parted. For some reason, he didn't feel afraid. He felt that he could totally trust her, even with his life. Her smile was like a drug to him. Reaching towards him, she parted her lips slightly, creating a small pucker. Her body seemed to get closer to him every second and he allowed it and followed her suit. Scott let himself indulge in the kiss, something that finally felt right. He felt the warmth of her lips overwhelm him. As their need for air teared them apart, a slam could be heard from across the room. There stood the blondie, her eyes burning with steam. She tugged onto Scotts hand, pulling him out the door. Once he was out, she locked it, her true intentions about to be figured out.

"Well, well. If it isn't the other pups that want to play. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" she mocked as Derek's pack came in through the open window.

"We could just do this the easy way and let you go, since it wouldn't be a fair fight, wouldn't it?" he scoffed proudly.

"We couldn't mess up that pretty little face can we?" Isaac added. Allison stood up, it was her turn to speak.

"What have you done to Scott?" she asked, an immense tone of anger could be heard.

"To who? Little Mr. Wolf Boy?" she mocked Allison. Allison took out her crossbow and pulled it back, targeting the girl with an arrow. "Is that all you've got? A little wolf bane can't hurt me. I'm not a wolf." she kept towards Allison and as Allison shot her arrow, she missed. Kicks and punches were being thrown at both sides, but the war paused as they heard a quiet knock.

"Allison. Are you OK? I've heard a bit of noises and decided to check on you. There's also a nice gentlemen waiting for you." her musical tone rang through the room as Allison pointed her head towards he open window. Derek and his pack jumped out and as Cassadeen tried running towards the open window, a click was heard. The door knob turned, revealing a petite nurse with a her blonde hair tied in a tight bun. "I was worried that something was wrong. The noise sounded like a skirmish was being fought here.

"No, I'm just visiting Allison and giving her the notes." Her luscious red lips seemed to part, but her eyes symbolized the contrary. Allison played along and acted out the part of the sick patient receiving help from a fellow classmate. There was a twinkle in Nurse Lucaran's eyes. She saw something more, something deeper going on. The nurse dismissed Cassadeen out the door, reuniting her with Scott as Allison watched with jealousy and rage. Allison set her mind towards one goal that night. She focus and created a plan. She was desperate and motivated. She was going to get him back.


End file.
